Utopia
by JL in Boots
Summary: u·to·pi·a/yo oˈtōpēə/: An imagined place or state of things in which everything is perfect. AU, Rated T. This was suppose to be a primarily Byakuya/Hisana story but I changed my mind and added others to it. Reviews are loved but not necessary.


Utopia

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Bleach or its characters but my ideas are mine and mine alone, everything else belongs to Tite Kubo.

Author's Note: I was inspired to write Utopia after writing my returning fic I'M COMING HOME. It is only inspiration, this is not a fic that you have to go and read the other to get. Utopia is a stand-alone story.

Prologue

The experience of coming to the Living World was to be taught the basics of soul reaping for Kuchiki Byakuya. At only 200 years old, he was a prodigy but that was almost expected as a future head of the Kuchiki family and the experience was necessary even if he was to one day become the Sixth Division Captain of the Gotei 13, every Shinigami even those of the highest ranks must know the ins and outs of being a reaper. However this experience wasn't one he would soon forget and it would change his life forever.

The young man thought it would be just his grandfather, father, and himself but as it turned out there was also that damned Demon Cat, Yoruichi; Kurosaki-Taichou of the Fifth Division and his cousin Kaien, who was also Byakuya's superior at the Thirteenth Division. It didn't necessarily bother him all that much of the others who joined, just the damn woman who loved to steal his hair tie all the damn time.

The lesson presented the young Kuchiki was to find a soul and send him or her to Soul Society. It was something he was familiar with and he had preformed before but that was only once when he was much younger, a boy when he traveled with his father. This would be the first time he would do a Soul Burial on his own and he knew it wouldn't be too difficult, find a soul preform the ritual and then return home where he could continue practicing. That was the idea at least until he heard voices, he figured those voices had to be those who were still living since he didn't hear the distinctive clinking of chains that signified a soul was near.

He was going to ignore it until Yoruichi stopped him from moving.

"You hear that Byakuya-boy?"

"Yeah, it's some lady talking. She's alive not dead." He retorted to the older woman.

"No, listen carefully," she whispered and put her hand over his mouth from responding.

There it was, a noise almost dissolved by the woman's talking, a clink and then another. A soul, faint noise of the chain kept him or her hidden, perhaps that person didn't know they were dead. Whoever it was it was coming from the area where the woman was.

Removing Yoruichi's hand from his mouth he turned to he father and spoke. "I would like to investigate," he stated before receiving a nod from his father and in an instant Byakuya was gone.

"Yoruichi, follow him, make sure he stays out of trouble." Kuchiki Genrei spoke up, his voice rough from age. "You are after all the one who pointed it out to him."

Smirking up at the eldest Kuchiki she disappeared in a flash following Byakuya.

It didn't take the Second Division's captain long to catch up with the Kuchiki heir and it didn't take long to see why he stopped. Huddled behind a tree facing the Shinigami was a young girl, she looked to be around the same age as Byakuya only in human years not Shinigami. In her arms was a baby that she gently rocked insuring to keep the baby silent., the two didn't seem like they had been dead long since the girl was trying her best to stay quiet as people were walking around, one right through Yoruichi herself. Noticing Byakuya about to move toward the girl and infant she stopped him and shook her head.

"Well, are they dead?" the woman that the duo had heard earlier was coming closer. She was beautiful but her eyes shone jealousy and murder.

"Milady," a man's voice called out, "we found the corpse of at least of the eldest."

The woman turned from where Byakuya and Yoruichi could see her face to now her back as she looked at the man who called to her with the information. Yoruichi watched as the woman patted her cheeks and flushed herself with her hands.

"Well, do I look like I'm going to cry?"

Yoruichi got a sick feeling the girl and infant those were, no they couldn't be.

"Do I look like I just lost both daughters in a horrific fire?"

"Very much so Milady, you look to be the best actress to ever walk a stage in Kyoto," the man said.

"You are too kind, Morimoto," she patted his cheek and walked back to the now burnt house.

Her gut feeling was right, the girl and infant were the woman's children and yet the girl didn't seem to shocked to hear that she had been killed at her own mother's order.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked the girl.

Her eyes gazed up at him, deep violet; doe shaped eyes caught him like a moth to a lantern.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

The two people in front of her didn't seem to want to cause harm and she assumed she was dead so they probably were as well if her mother and Morimoto both were right in front of them all and didn't see them.

"We're Shinigami and we're going to send you to a better place called Soul Society." Yoruichi spoke up seeing that Byakuya was speechless by the beautiful girl, teasing he would surely endure by her hand later but for now they had business to do.

"I won't leave without her," the girl whispered again holding the baby close to her, "I won't leave without Rukia."

"You won't have to, we'll send you both together." Yoruichi said.

She turned to Byakuya and grabbed his hair tie from his hair taking him out of his shock. Before he could say anything she took it to both souls in front of them and tied it around the wrist of the eldest. After doing so she motioned for Byakuya to do the burial.

"What's your name?" Yoruichi asked as Byakuya stepped forward.

"My name is Shigure Hisana."

"You seemed very head over heels for her." Yoruichi teased her young companion.

"Shut up you stupid cat." Byakuya sneered.

As the two reached with the others Byakuya stopped forcing Yoruichi to do so as well.

"Yoruichi, why?"

"Byakuya-boy, some people are purely evil and for their own reasons they do horrible things even taking the lives of their own children."

"No, I know that people can be evil. I want to know why you gave her my hair tie."

"So we can find them, and make sure they are in a better district and have a better life than the one they've had to endure in this world." Yoruichi started walking again but didn't get far before saying "Besides, it's clear that you have something for her."


End file.
